


heaven tastes like you

by Eighttails



Series: Halcyon Days [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edeleth deserves all the post-abdication bliss, Edeleth is life, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Sex, PWP, Post-abdication, does this count as a crackfic, magical fruit, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighttails/pseuds/Eighttails
Summary: Byleth brings home a rare delicacy. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Halcyon Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	heaven tastes like you

**Author's Note:**

> School is starting again and I already need emotional support smut. 
> 
> Thank you again to the most lovely Frosty for enabling the shit out of me <3

“Edie, can I ask you a question?” Dorothea gave her a playful look as she sipped the tea Byleth had prepared. It was the kind of look that screamed trouble. And yet, Edelgard knew there would be no resisting her charm.

“What is it?”

“Well, it’s been years since you and Byleth got married, and I can’t help but realize you’ve never told us how the proposal went!”

“Yes! We would be liking to hear that story!” Petra exclaimed, putting an arm around her queen. They had come on a diplomatic visit and had taken detour to visit the two of them. There, in Edelgard and Byleth’s little cottage, they weren’t past or present world leaders. They were just friends reminiscing about fond school days.

“That day, when Byleth snuck away from the infirmary – everyone was searching the monastery thinking she’d overexert herself – only to find out the two of you were off in the Goddess Tower!”

“I do not think Lysithea will ever forgive herself for that.” Petra shook her head with a smile.

Memories of that day welled up in Edelgard’s mind. Warm, happy feelings spread throughout her body upon recalling how it felt to finally, _finally_ tell Byleth how much she loved her.

As Edelgard opened her mouth to begin her story, Byleth returned with a large wooden crate.

“They’re finally ripe. I had to pick them while they were still yellow so that they wouldn’t rot on the way back.” Byleth set her load on the table and smiled. Bright red Zanado treasure fruit threatened to spill over the edge. They were rare delicacies — they only grew in the Red Canyon — and even the most prestigious procurators had a hard time finding them. How Byleth managed to gather that many on her last class excursion, Edelgard hadn’t a clue. In any case, it always nice to see her wife excited about something she enjoyed.

With a flourish, Byleth drew her dagger and began slicing one of the fruits for everyone to sample. Edelgard observed the piece Byleth handed to her. The outer skin was smooth and shiny, while the flesh of it glistened with juice. She took a bite, and was met with a pleasant mixture of sweetness and tanginess. Was it like a morfis plum? Or perhaps a boa fruit? Maybe an apple? It was difficult to describe, though in historical texts, it was known as the sacred fruit of the goddess herself. On this account, Edelgard had to concede that the historians hadn’t exaggerated in the slightest.

“This is delicious!” Dorothea exclaimed. “Here, darling, have a bite of mine.” The songstress offered her piece to Petra, who, despite having a slice of her own, accepted without question. The two of them shared a lovesick look that made Edelgard want to roll her eyes. Then again, she was guilty of that same look whenever she saw her wife.

Petra hummed with satisfaction. “It’s spicy!”

“Spicy?” Edelgard frowned, taking another bite of her piece of fruit. The same, sweet medley filled her senses. “This is one of the sweetest fruits I’ve had.”

“I’m with Edie on this one.” Dorothea said.

“It tastes sweet to me, too.” Byleth agreed.

Petra frowned. “It is as spicy as the hot peppers in Brigid!”

Soon, the fruit itself was forgotten as the four of them broke out in a debate over whether or not Petra had sustained a serious head injury on a recent hunting trip. From there, memories of monastery shenanigans were brought up to prove (or disprove) one another’s authority on palate refinement. Once their silly revelry died down and the royal couple’s entourage returned from the neighboring town, Petra and Dorothea reluctantly announced it was time to take their leave. Byleth made sure they took some Zanado treasure fruit with them, that they might continue their discussion with more people.

“Oh, I’m going to miss you, Edie!” Dorothea kissed Edelgard on each cheek. “And you too, Byleth! I swear one of these days I’ll think up a proper nickname for you.” She said as she did the same to Byleth.

Petra grasped Edelgard’s forearm tightly before pulling her into a hug. “I wish you good health and happiness!”

“Safe travels, you two.” Byleth said warmly.

When they returned to the dining area, Byleth gleefully carved up another piece of fruit. Edelgard snickered to herself. She really did love how Byleth enjoyed the little things in life.

“Want another?” Byleth asked, holding another slice out.

“Maybe later. I don’t want to eat them all at once.”

Her wife shrugged. “Alright. More for me.” She took another bite, red juice dribbling down her chin. Byleth’s lips looked shiny and plump and _absolutely delectable._

Edelgard found that she was hungry for something else.

Byleth swiped at her chin. “Whoops, guess this one’s ready to burst, huh?”

Edelgard went up to her wife, getting in close. “You missed some.”

“Did I?” Edelgard silenced her with a kiss. The juice on Byleth’s lips was sweet, though as they continued on, the taste seemed to…transform. Instead of the bright, floral taste that she’d come to associate with the fruit, it took on a headier, very familiar flavor.

Edelgard pulled away, red in the face. Byleth was equally red, as if coming to the same conclusion.

“I think I understand why it’s so special.”

“Really?” Edelgard hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Byleth’s pants and pulled her closer. She nipped at her earlobe, making her shiver. “I’d like to test that theory.” Byleth’s gulp was audible.

Never a patient woman, Edelgard made quick work of Byleth’s pants and underwear. The moment she stepped out of them, Edelgard was on her knees between Byleth’s legs. She nosed through the dark teal hairs that decorated her prize. The scent of her wife’s arousal was enough to make Edelgard’s mouth water. She licked up through Byleth’s cunt, noting that yes, apparently Zanado treasure fruit had magical properties. At that moment, though, Edelgard wasn’t concerned with the intricacies of supernatural agriculture.

It wasn’t long before Byleth wound a hand into Edelgard’s hair and held her still so she could grind against her greedy tongue. Watching Byleth come apart above her, _because of_ her, was sweeter than any magic fruit. Though her wife wasn’t the most vocal person during sex, Byleth’s face spoke of her pleasure well enough. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her lips were parted, completely focused on fucking herself on Edelgard’s tongue. With every pass through her folds, Edelgard got to taste more and more of what the fruit could only imitate.

“Ah! _El_ , I’m so close,” Byleth tugged her head a little higher, and Edelgard wasted no time taking the ripe little berry into her mouth. Soon, Byleth’s thighs were shaking and a cascade of muttered curses announced her climax. Edelgard released Byleth’s clit, giving her kitten licks to ride it out.

Eventually, Byleth let go of Edelgard’s hair so she could stand. “That was some fruit.” Byleth remarked breathlessly. “Give me a minute and I’ll,”

“First, you’re going to brush my hair,” Edelgard took a folded napkin from the dining table and delicately wiped her mouth. “Then, you are going to fuck me until I can’t feel my legs.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Edelgard lay in bed, utterlyspent. Byleth returned to the room, carrying a plate of Zanado treasure fruit slices.

“I thought you might want something to nibble on.”

Edelgard snorted. “Really?”

“It was the quickest thing to prepare.”

“Thank you, my love.” Edelgard ate a piece, and was stunned by the flavors that bloomed in her mouth. The fruit hadn’t been cooked, yet it felt almost hot as she chewed it. The taste of perfectly brewed bergamot tea brought her dearest memories of Byleth to mind.

“What’s it taste like now?”

“Tea time with you.”

____________________________________________________________________

Some weeks later, a letter from Linhardt arrived with a long, frustrated account of his findings regarding the mystical crop. Petra and Dorothea must have given him some when they visited Enbarr. In the letter, he stated that he was unable to isolate the source of its magical properties, and would require more samples.

“‘How can a fruit taste like a nap?’” Edelgard read aloud.

Byleth only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> brain smooth, only edeleth


End file.
